Fear
by Alikinginnit
Summary: Fear has two meanings: 'forget everything and run' or 'face everything and rise'. The choice is yours.
1. Chapter 1

**This will hopefully develop into a fic as I have ideas for future chapter and it ends very in the middle of the action. I hope you all like it. Please leave a review and favourite/follow if you want me to carry it on? Thank you.**

"SMASH!"

Robert slowly turns around, astonished to see the tiny shards of glass scattered around the floor, near his feet.

As I stare down, it shocks me too. It was like a sudden rush of anger overcame me and I was being controlled.

My breath halts as Robert turns back towards me, "it's your choice, convince Nick to let me invest or he finds out just what his little girlfriend was up to behind his back,"

"Fiancé actually," I fire back. I don't know why. It has no relevance. I guess I just wanted to prove to him that we are going to get married, no matter what he does.

"Whatever, it's your choice. I'll give you 24 hours and ask Nick again, if his answer hasn't changed, then well..."

He pauses.

In reality, it was just a few moments but, to me, it felt like an eternity filled with excruciating pain whilst waiting for him to continue.

"I guess he'll be finding out what a whore his fiancé really is"

That stung.

"Whore"

One little word. Five letters.

And it hurt.

My whole life. That's all I've been.

"The whore who stole my husband and son from me"

"The whore who's sordid affair with my son caused his death"

"The whore who broke up with me on the night before our wedding"

Frank.

That's what he called me.

And I guess, that's what I was, what I am.

I hear the glass shards that remain on the floor breaking even more under the soles of his leather shoes as Robert begins to leave the bistro.

Leaving me alone, with nothing but his words ringing in my ears.

I really should go but I can't just go home whilst I'm still hearing it.

"Whore" 

"Slag"

"Lush"

"Pathetic"

"Worthless"

It's as if I'm in a trance as the next thing I know I'm sitting at one of the tables with a glass of vodka in my hand.

Suddenly, it's empty.

I don't even remember drinking it. That's a lush for you, a drunk.

Just like my mother.

I attempt to drag myself to the bistro door, to go home to my flat but instead I find myself walking towards the vodka bottle to have another glass.

Stumbling, I feel one of my legs give way as I thankfully manage to just support myself on the bar.

Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my thoughts of just wanting to get drunk and forget everything as I'm suddenly harshly thrown to the ground.

As I slowly turn my head from the floor, I see three men that I've never met, all carrying bats.

Fear floods through my body as one of them approaches me and places the bat only centre meters from my face as I'm forced to dig the back of my head painfully and desperately into the floor.

I hastily close my eyes as if I'm trying to wish myself to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

I'm suddenly brought from my dreams as I feel the wooden bat, gripped tightly in his hands, gently make contact with my face as he slowly strokes it down it, along my cheekbone and towards my chin, leaving me petrified.

What's he going to do to me?

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know with a review if you want me to carry it on and please favourite or follow if you do like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you anyone who read and reviewed the first chapter or any of my other fics. I really hope you like this one. But, there is a warning for this containing mild (ish) sexual and physical violence so if you don't want to read that then obviously stop now. Please leave a review and let me know whether you like it so I know whether to continue or not? There is a flashback which is in bold so you can hopefully realise.**

I can't breathe. I'm trying but I can't.

I'm scared, terrified, petrified.

Through my fear, I hear the one nearest me aggressively demand for money.

"Money"

I see them desperately looking around as if they're searching.

There is no money.

I don't know what to do.

"Look around, there's no punters, no money," I desperately try to reason with him, praying they'll give up and leave.

As the one carrying the cricket back turns his head to look back, directly into my eyes, I feel the last hope that I held for them leaving me alone slip away.

Slip away so all that was left was fear.

"SMASH!" 

Just like the glass earlier. The glass table shatters into hundreds of pieces as he violently drives the cricket back into it.

Again, he looks back. He has this look in his eye. A look I recognise all to well. A look that gives me a sick feeling in my stomach. And, I'm back there.

 **"I want you to go, now!"**

 **I use all my energy in forcing myself to walking towards the door of my flat. Into opening the door. Into making him leave.**

 **But, I don't get the chance.**

 **As I reach the wooden door of the flat I once shared with my husband, I reach out to the metal clasp, attempting to turn it in order to get him to leave.**

 **Suddenly, I feel him, his hand covering mine, crushing it painfully.**

 **Before I know it, I'm facing him as he shoves me harshly against the door.**

 **Looking into his eyes, I see a look. A look of hatred and disgust.**

 **But, before I even have any time to come to terms with what is happening, I'm brutally thrown to the floor and he is on top of me.**

 **I'm begging him, pleading with him.**

 **My brain can't register what's happening.**

 **He's forcing his lips against mine and I can't stop him. He's forcing the buttons of my blouse to fly across the room as they're ripped off. He's forcing my legs part and his hands up my skirt.**

 **He won't stop.**

 **He doesn't stop.**

Grabbing my wrist, he roughly throws me to the floor.

Once again, fear radiates throughout my body as his hand firmly clamps over my mouth whilst yelling in my face.

"WHERE IS THE MONEY? HE SAID THERE WOULD BE SOME!"

As I look up, I see the other two men rush out of the bistro.

But the third doesn't go.

I don't even have time to think.

I try to struggle. Too weak.

I try to fight. Too weak.

I can't let this happen. Not again.

Struggle. Struggle. Struggling.

Fight. Don't let him.

Stop. Make him stop.

Fear floods through me once again as I feel his hand run up my thigh, pulling viciously at my tights.

No. No. No.

As he attempts to manoeuvre himself even more on top of me whilst holding me down, I try to scream.

The bat makes a crash as it falls to the floor as his hand once again clamps over my mouth and he picks up where he left off.

No. No. Stop. No.

Not again.

Get off.

Fight. 

Stop. 

No. 

Please. 

"ARGHHH"

His scream echoes throughout the room as my hand forces the bat to come into contact with his head.

As his lifeless body, falls to the floor beside me and I attempt to scramble away, I feel the sudden urge to vomit as I notice what is not only covering the floor but my hands too.

Blood.

 **Thank you everyone for reading. Hopefully you liked it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts and whether you'd like me to write another chapter (or more).**

 **For some reason with some of my other fics it had decided to underline certain words so if it does it for this then sorry just ignore them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for reviews on previous chapters, I hope you like this. The bold is a short flashback (hopefully you can tell when to, if not PM me and I shall inform you).**

Blood.

There is so much blood. It's everywhere.

I want to let go of the bat. I need to let go of the bat and yet, I can't.

I can't think, there's so many thoughts rushing about inside my mind that I can't think, I just can't.

Shall I run? Shall I stay?

If I stay, I could get arrested.

What if he's dead?

Oh god no no no no no.

No, he can't be dead. He just can't.

I can't have... have killed him.

No, they'll understand, it was self defence, I had to. They'll understand.

 **"It was self defence," I practically whisper in disgust at my own actions, what have I done? How could I do this?**

 **"It was self defence," I hear Tony reply.**

 **"Maybe they'll put this whole thing together and lock me up while you go free,"**

He was right.

For once, Tony Gordon was right.

If the police had found out about Jimmy then I would have gone to prison, if he was really dead that is.

But this time, I really could, I could go to prison for the rest of my life.

If he's dead.

I can't bring myself to check his pulse but I know, I just know it needs to be done. I need to know.

I need to know how bad this is. I need to know what I'm facing. I need to know if I'm a murderer or not.

I'm just as bad as Tony, just as bad as Rob.

I might have taken away his life just like Tony took away Liam's, just like Rob took away Tina's.

Dropping to the floor, I feel like my soul is being ripped apart as I drop the bat in front of me. The crash noise it makes just reminds me of when he dropped the bat in order to stop me from screaming.

And I'm just back there, helpless on the floor.

I had to do it. It wasn't my fault.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault."

I repeatedly start to mutter the same sentence, over and over as I bring my legs up with my arms wrapped around them and rest my head gently on my knees.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault."

I stare down, my eyes constantly flickering between the bat and his lifeless body in the middle of the bistro and I know I will never forget this site.

The blood.

I need to know. I need to know if he's still breathing.

But, I can't bring myself to go over to him, to feel his pulse. I can't. I just can't.

But, I need to. I know I do.

Before I've even had the chance, I hear the door to the bistro slam shut as someone enters.

And, for a second, I stop breathing as I look up for my eyes to meet his.

Nick. 

**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts, whether you think that the thug is dead or not. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for where to take this story. It may not be longer than a few more chapters if I can't think of any more ideas as I don't have any as of yet but I shall see. Please review to let me know if you want me to continue.**

 **Twitter: lily000154**


	4. Chapter 4

"Carla," I hear him say my name in a whisper as he crouches down in front of me, his face horrified.

I see his eyes flicker from the bat still on the ground in front of me back up to me, my bruised bare legs, my ripped blouse, my tear stained face.

"Carla," I hear him repeat, slightly louder than before. I try to reply but I just can't get the words out.

"Don't worry you're okay," he reassures me but I can't bring myself to look him in the eye.

I don't even realise I'm shaking until he covers me with the blazer of his suit, draping it delicately around my shoulders.

"Carla, you need to tell me what happened," he says in a gentle but firm tone.

"I don't know, he- he came in and he-he started yelling for money," I attempt to say whilst repeatedly gasping for breath as the tears run freely down my face, dropping onto the cold, hard bistro floor.

"Carry on," I feel his hand make contact with my back as he moves his hand in soothing circular motions.

I feel my breaths start to reduce in speed as I feel safe when he's with me.

I try to carry on once again but feel myself being overrun with tears that I just can't stop. I know Nick's there but, in my mind, all I can see is him. Him as he holds me down forcing his tongue down my throat, his blood stained face as he lies lifeless on the floor.

I look forward and concentrate as I take a deep breath and will myself to turn and look Nick in the eyes as I continue.

"He came in an-and when he realised there wasn't any money, he-he got angry, he got really angry," I say slowly as he continues to rub his hand on my back in soothing circles as he can see me struggling, he can see how hard this is for me.

"He pushed me and he got on top of me and I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't let go," I virtually whisper as more tears fall from my eyes.

I look up at Nick and see the realisation hit him of what he had tried to do to me, I can see the horror, the disgust spread across his face. He stays silent, seeming to be silently praying he was interpreting my words wrong.

"He wouldn't let go an-and he started pushing me and holding me down and kissing me an-and I had to stop him," I start to shout as I feel all the memories coming back.

I hear the gas emitted from his lips and see the hurt on his face, the emotional pain that he wasn't there to protect me.

"Oh god, please tell me he didn't," he looks directly at me and I can see the fear in his eyes.

The fear that he hadn't protected me from something like that happening again.

It makes me feel safe, it makes me feel secure. I can see his love for me in everything he does, the way he cares for me. He would never do anything to hurt me. Never.

"No," I start and I can see his face overcome with relief. "But he would have if I hadn't had done it," I finish.

I can see him take his glance away from me for a few seconds as he turns to look at the unconscious intruder and I know he is thinking the same thing as me.

"I need to check," he starts to pull his hands away from my back and hand, where he was holding me and I feel instantly unsafe when his warmth leaves me.

"No, please Nick, don't," I start to beg him, petrified of what could be the outcome.

"Carla, Carla look at me," he puts his finger under my chin and tilts it up to ensure I'm paying attention before continuing. "I need to," is all he says before he leaves me to go over to him.

As I see him leant over the still body, my heart seizes as I can't bare to watch, knowing what the outcome could be, what I might have done.

The silence echoes around the bistro as he turns back from leaning over the body to look at me.

This is it.

 **Thank you so much for reading, please leave a review if you like it. I know that the end line was the same as Waiting's second chapter but it fit so oh well ?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **. I'm not totally sure where this fic will go to be honest so I'm not sure of how many chapters it will actually amount to, it all depends really. Please leave me a review to let me know if you would like me to carry it on and I will try my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Carla," as I hear him say my name, I stare deep into his eyes and I know the answer. I just do.

"Oh god, please tell me he's not, please," I beg him.

"I'm sorry Carla, he's dead." Nick exclaims as I feel the tears erupting from my eyes. After this whole night, I didn't think I could physically cry any more. I feel emotionally drained, like there's nothing left inside me and yet I'm able to.

Before I even realise what's happening, I feel Nicks arms tightly wrap around me.

At first, I panic at the movement, his arms, feeling enclosed and like I can't break out but as I look up and right into his eyes, his heartbroken eyes I relax again.

This is Nick.

He isn't Frank and he isn't the robber.

I can't stop myself from staring at his body, knowing I have caused it. I have killed someone.

Me. 

It was all me.

I ended a life.

No matter how much I hate him, I know I won't be able to stop the guilt.

I hated him, Tony hated Liam and Rob hated Tina. But, they still had people who loved them.

Rob hated Tina but Tina's mum loved her. Tony hated Liam but Michelle, Maria and I all still loved him.

What if I've just done to someone what Tony did to me?

What if I've just taken away someone who someone loved and cherished and couldn't imagine a life without them?

He may have been a bad person but it doesn't mean his loved ones were.

I've already caused so much pain in my life and now I'm going to cause more.

I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I hear Nick whisper "Carla, I know this is hard but we need to move him."

I look up to him in shock, he can't be suggesting what I think he is.

"What do you mean, move him?"

He looks down like he doesn't want to admit what is going through his mind but it didn't stop him from saying it.

"Nick, we need to call an ambulance," I try to reason with him, knowing it's the right thing to do.

"Carla, an ambulance can't help. He's dead, he's dead alright? And you've got to accept it!" He suddenly starts to yell which shocks me and I can tell from his face that he immediately regrets it.

I continue to look at him, in shock. As he looks up, I start to relax as I see the apologetic look spread across his face.

"I'm sorry," he says gently as he places his arms round me once again. I can feel him stroking his fingers delicately up and down my right arm, making me settled.

"But you just need to understand Carla." I look up to him again. "If we call an ambulance, do you know who is going to come with it?"

I look down as I realise what he's getting at. Of course I know, I'm ready to face it but of course he thinks he knows better, he thinks I'm not ready, he thinks I'm weak.

"The police." He says bluntly which starts to make me angry.

It's like he's talking down to me. Like he thinks I'm stupid when I'm anything but. He thinks he knows better but I'm the only one who knows what's going on in my head right now and I'm the only one who knows what's best for me.

"Yes, I do know Nick, I'm not stupid." I snap but unlike him, when I see his reaction, I don't stop.

"I do know what could happen but there's not a lot we can do about0 it now, it was self defence and we've just got to hope that they understand it," I continue.

"Carla, you need to listen to me."

I can feel the anger coursing through my veins again as he once again tries to prove how he knows better.

I suddenly feel all the anger be released as I feel his finger making contact with my chin as he tilts it up. Just like he always does. I can't help but stay quiet and listen to what he has to say.

"If we call the police, you could go to prison, possibly for the rest of your life," his words shock me as I start to feel vulnerable once again and I just want to get out of here.

I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop myself from looking up to him and replying, "What do you suppose we do?"

 **Please review if you like it, I should be hopefully posting another two tomorrow!**

 **Dedicating this chapter to Hannah and Becca for being overall bæ's, especially when it comes to this fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 6

He smiles in return, not a happy smile. It's more of a grateful smile that I'm starting to listen to him because we both know that we need each other right now and if we don't work together, we could lose each other.

The fear of losing him makes me even more determined to just follow what he does, knowing despite everything that he just wants what's best for me.

"The guy- the guy who attacked you," he pauses as I watch and study his every move, waiting for some kind of hint as to what he's going to say.

"Did you recognise him?" My face instantly drops as I hear the words. This means that he must, he must recognise him.

My mind feels overrun with so many thoughts as to who he could be and how Nick might know him, who I've killed.

"No, no I don't. Nick, who is he?" I ask desperately even though I'm dreading finding out the answer.

He looks up as he continues, "You remember what I was telling you a few weeks ago, about Steph?"

I feel my breath hitch in my mouth as I register what he said.

"It's Jamie, her ex. The guy who err, who put those photos online."

As he says the words, I feel a single tear drop down my face. I don't know why, it shouldn't make any difference to me. He was evil for what he did to me and finding out what he did to Steph just makes him more evil.

But, hearing his name, finding out who he is just makes it more real.

He is a real person, was a real person. A real person who I murdered.

"Nick, what do we do?" I look to him, begging him to take charge, to do something, to save me. Just like he always does. He saves me.

This time won't be any different.

"Hang on a minute," he says as he stands up once again and begins to make his way back over to Jamie's body.

As soon as his arms have left me, I feel suddenly empty again, lost. I feel a void. My body feels cold from where he previously had his arms wrapped around me.

I look up to see him desperately searching through Jamie's pockets.

I don't know what he's looking for but I have a feeling I'm not going to like it.

As he turns back, I see what he has in his hands.

He moves back over to me and opens the brown tattered leather wallet that he had found in his coat, which leaves me even more confused.

"Nick, what are you doing?" I ask him, trying to understand why he'd need his wallet.

"This." He replies vaguely as he pulls out a small piece of laminated white card which I can only presume is his ID.

"Davidson's apartment block, Queen Street, floor 2, apartment 7, Manchester." He says triumphantly as the realisation of what he just read out hits me at full force.

"Why do we need to know that?" I ask even though I know the answer. I know why we need his address. I know what Nick wants us to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"Carla, if we're going to do this, we need to do it right. From what Steph has told me, he's got on the wrong side of a lot of people," he says as I try to keep up with what he's saying.

"If he's found in his flat. All the police will think is that someone he's wronged has finally caught up with him. They'll never suspect us, why would they?"

I feel the shaking return, just like earlier and I can't control it. I know this is what we need to do and yet I'm scared, I'm so scared.

Just as I'm about to reply and agree with him, I suddenly remember. I suddenly remember just why we can't just pretend it wasn't us.

"Nick, there were more." I see his head suddenly shoot up, his eyes wide in shock at what I said.

"There were two more but they left, they left just before he-" I try to stay but I'm stopped by the tears that just continue to flow and I can't stop them as I realise I'll be carrying this with me for the rest of my life. I'm never truly going to escape. The fear will never really be gone.

"Oh god," he says as he realises that there were two people. Two people who probably knew him. Two people who know he was here tonight, who know I was here tonight.

He sees my worried face and tries to reassure me.

"Don't worry, this doesn't matter," I look up to him in confusion, how can he think this doesn't matter?

Of course it matters.

There's no way out of this now.

"If they tell the police about him being here, they will implicate themselves. They wouldn't do that. They wouldn't drop themselves in it just so they can drop you in it, trust me."

I feel slightly more relaxed now but I still fear that we'll still be caught, that it won't just be me going to prison but I'd be dragging Nick down with me.

I can't do that to him, not after everything I've already done, everything he doesn't even know about.

"Right, I need to go and have a look through the door, to see if he left the vehicle he came in out there. If he did, we can take him in that," he starts to rise to his feet but I quickly grab his hand and pull him back.

"No, I'll do it." I offer, to which he nods.

It isn't to save him from doing it but I just can't stand being so near to the body, I can't bare it.

As I step across towards the door of the bistro, my heels make crunching noises as I tread across the glass scattered on the floor from the smashed table.

When I finally approach the door and start to look outside, I see a worrying sight. The car they came in is gone, probably with the other two but that's not the worrying part.

It's who I can see in the distance, walking forwards directly for the bistro, for us.

Leanne. 


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly reach for the lock as I turn it, enclosing us inside.

Running back into the main part of the bistro, I panic.

"Nick! It's Leanne, she's outside!" I yell in a haze. "Oh god Nick, what are we going to do?" I ask him, shaking with tears falling down my face.

"Don't worry, alright? Everything will be okay," he tries to reassure me. I can tell he doesn't believe the words he is saying.

Nick quickly walks over to Jamie's body as he reaches down and places his hands round his ankles as I start at him, in shock.

"Nick what are you doing?" I exclaim whilst he slowly drags the lifeless body towards the office, the blood splattered across the floor.

"Carla, come over here and open the door." He says, gesturing towards the office door.

I stand still and I try to move but my legs just won't carry me, this is all too much and I can't handle it.

"Carla!" He suddenly shouts as I flinch. I know he won't hurt me but any feelings of safety quickly left me after tonight.

I look into his eyes but I can't get over the feeling of fear.

The loving, comforting look that was normally in them is gone.

I rush over and hold open the door as I watch him continue to drag Jamie into the office.

As he comes back out, we hear the noise of someone trying to open the door outside and we know we have very little time.

"Hang on, I'll be one minute." Nick desperately tries to buy us more time, praying she'll realise he is in there and go or wait until we've cleared up.

I see Nick quickly run over to where the cleaning supplies had been carelessly abandoned as he picks up a mop and starts to attack the floor with it.

I try to help him but I can't. I can't move. I can't breathe.

As I look down, I see the little remanence of blood left on the floor as he hides away the blood drenched mop in his hands.

I can't help but feel queasy at the sight of it.

Nick looks round and I can see how panicked he is as he tries to scrape the glass from the table to the side.

He's desperately scraping at the floor and I know how much he's trying but he can't get rid of it.

"Nick! It's Leanne. Open up, I need a word."

He looks up as we make eye contact and we both know our time is up.

We need to do something, anything. We need to do something fast.

Before, I even have a chance to think of anything we can do to clean up the mess we made, I made, Nick's already on his way to the door.

As he grabs his keys and closes the first door behind him, I see him slowly and slightly open the second to reveal a very confused Leanne.

I creep closer towards, trying to listen in to the conversation as I anxiously wait beside the door.

"I just have some paperwork which needs your signature too," I hear Leanne's voice.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll do it now." I hear Nick reply as he scribbles down his signature onto a piece of paper on top of a folder in Leanne's hands.

It may be through the small window in the door but I can see his hand shaking.

"Are you okay?" I hear Leanne asks in a caring but worried tone as Nick looks up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answers and she looks satisfied.

I breathe. Slow, calm breaths.

Maybe everything will be okay, just like he said.

I look to the left as I hear and see Nick coming through the door before leaning back against it and letting out a deep sigh of relief.

We both stay there for a minute, trying to get our heads round everything that has happened.

After we've caught our breath, Nick turns slowly to me and I know what he's wanting to say. I know what we need to do. I know that if we don't, we'll both pay the price.

 **Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review. I know this chapter wasn't the best but I have loads of ideas for future chapter so please review to let me know you're enjoying and want me to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is only a short filler chapter. Hopefully it's okay!**

"We need to move him." Nick tells me.

"I know," I simply reply, knowing there's no other option.

"The car, was the car out there or not?" He asks me as I shake my head and see him trying to think of something, anything to get us out of this mess.

"Right, here's the key." He places it in my hand as I look up in confusion.

"You stay here and I will be back as soon as I can. Lock the door after I've left, okay?"

That's all he says. I can't even stop him before he's left through the door of the bistro. I quickly lock the door as I step back through to the main part of the bistro.

The smashed glass from the table still remains along with the remanence of blood smeared across the floor and I can see into the office where his body is lying still and lifeless.

The door is locked but I don't feel safe. I can't.

Not like this.

In this room.

Alone.

Except I'm not alone.

Not really.

Because he is here with me. I think he may always be. Just life Frank.

I'll carry the memory of him, the memory of what I did forever. I know I'll never get over it, his face, his touch, the feeling of his skin on my mine, the look in his eyes, the blood.

His blood.

Suddenly, I hear a loud knock at the door as I start to panic about who it might be. Leanne. Robert. The other two robbers. Anyone who could find out the truth.

I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear a familiar voice.

"Carla, it's Nick."

I grab the keys and run over towards the door before pulling it open, anxiously and throwing my arms around Nick as he guides me back inside.

"Hey, hey, you're okay. You're okay." He soothes me as I cuddle into his chest, feeling, once again, safe in his arms although I know it won't be for long.

As he gently pulls away, I know we have to act fast.

I barely register he's walked away as I feel so empty without him.

Like I'm just nothing.

I step out of the way as Nick struggles dragging the body slowly along the floor before reaching the door and peering out of the door.

I stay still, unable to move. Like I'm just fixed to the ground. Everything is so surreal.

In just one night, my life has completely changed. I will be carrying this guilt, these memories around forever.

I look up as Nick enters the room again.

"Come on, we've got to go take him."

"Okay," I reply as I start to walk towards him and the door.

I just hope that we can move past this. Maybe we can live a normal life together and just forget this night ever happened.

Maybe.

 **Sorry it was only short. Please review and let me know what you think and if you are wanting any of my other fics particularly to be updated and I will try my best. Thank you so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a really tiny filler chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I will hopefully be uploading another soon!**

We sit in silence as Nick drives towards the address on the ID he found in Jamie's wallet.

No talking. No noise. Not even looks are exchanged between us.

We just sit.

Outside, it's almost pitch black except for the lamp posts and the light from the car which light up the street we are slowly travelling down until Nick turns the car to park just outside a block of apartments entitled "Davidson's apartments".

The place looks considerably run down with paint peeling off the outer walls and litter scattered around.

It just looks miserable.

"This is it," he announces.

I can't beat the urge to be sick. This is really happening.

There's no going back.

I'll really have to live with this for the rest of my life.

"Look I can see you're not up to this, I'll go and I'll find a way to get him up there. I'll just put him on the ground, they'll think one of the many people he's messed with have got to him. They'll never suspect us," he explains to me.

I nod slowly although I don't really pay attention.

I just sit still again as he leaves the car, staring forwards.

I feel broken. I feel dirty. I feel empty, like there's just nothing left in me.

No emotions.

No sadness.

No anger.

Nothing. 

It's like I've just given up.

I don't realise how much time has gone by before I look to my right to see Nick getting back into the drivers seat and letting out a sigh of relief as he leans forward to rest on the steering wheel.

I still feel nothing, not even relief.

Everything is okay now and I don't even feel relieved.

 **Thank you for reading. I know it was only really short but please leave a review anyway? Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is set two days after the previous chapters, I hope you enjoy and understand it- all will be explained (hopefully) in the next chapters.**

"No"

"Please. Please get him off me. Help me. Please don't. Please."

I let out screams of terror as I thrash around before I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and my eyes suddenly open.

"No. Get away, please," I cry, running to the corner of the room wrapping my arms helplessly around my body before adjusting to my surroundings.

"Carla, sweetheart. It's me, I'm not going to hurt you. It was just a bad dream."

I turn my head to see Nick crouched in front of me, a worried expression across his face.

"Don't worry, it's okay. He can't hurt you. It was just a nightmare." He reassures me.

"Just a nightmare," I repeat as I steady my breaths.

As a stray tear runs down my face, Nick slowly comes closer before opening his arms to me and allowing me to fall into them.

* * *

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Nick asks me as I walk out of the bedroom, having got ready.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I reassure him as I continue to get ready for my first day back at work since... the incident.

"You sure?" He checks again, coming towards me and placing his arms around me.

"Yeah," I smile back to him. I know it's going to be hard but I have to do this. I have to just get back to normal. Going back to the factory is the first step and then... the bistro.

Nick had returned that night and had managed to clear everything up after he'd dropped me off back here.

It's like nothing ever happened.

No one realised. No one will ever know.

Except, us, me. I will know.

I will always know.

It will be forever embedded in my mind.

I will never forget. I can't forget.

"Right then, shall we go?"

* * *

As we walk down the street hand in hand, I see the bistro up ahead and I can't help but have my eyes fixated on it, the memories of what happened still lingering in my mind.

"You okay?" Nick asks me worriedly.

I smile in return as we approach the factory.

I turn back to him, next to the factory steps and as I'm about to say goodbye, we both simultaneously turn to the garage upon hearing a shout and start walking closer.

"I want to know what you did to my brother!" A brown haired man who looks like he's in his twenties has Luke pressed against the wall, shouting in his face as Nick runs over to them and tries to pull him away but ends up failing.

"Was getting him fired not enough? You had to smash his skull in too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke desperately shouts back, trying to push him off.

"I found Jamie in his flat with a possibly life threatening head wound."

They continue to struggle as Nick and I look at each other, in shock.

"I'm just lucky I found him when I did and Jamie's still alive and recovering slowly in hospital. If I find out you were behind this, I will kill you."

Alive.

Jamie's alive.

 **I really hope you understood that. Thank you so much for reading. I would so so so much appreciate it if you could leave a review? (Hint hint) Thank you everyone who has left such lovely reviews so far- they're so lovely and honestly make my day.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I mean it." He says menacingly in Luke's face as he walks off, leaving Nick and I unable to contain our panic as Luke watches on in confusion.

"What's up with you two?" Luke asks, surprisingly calmly, as he clutches his shoulder, clearly in pain from Jamie's brothers harsh grip.

"Nothing," Nick quickly tries to reassure him as I keep quiet, still unable to say or do anything.

"I didn't do it by the way, in case you were wondering." He says slightly aggressively towards me, clearly misreading my expression.

"I wasn't." I simply answer back.

"Course not, he's just crazy, alright? I mean I thought Jamie was bad but this Aaron seems like a nut job." He says as Nick and I just look awkwardly at each other, a mixture of fear and worry across our faces.

"You guys do believe me, right?" He says as he once again, misreads our actions.

"Yeah Luke, don't worry about it. We've gotta go." Nick excuses us as he grabs my hand and we head over to the flat, knowing that we couldn't both spend a day at work trying to pretend everything's normal after finding this out.

The long walk to our flat is silent and remains that way until we are both sitting next to each other on the sofa and I decide I need to break the silence.

"How?" I simply ask him but he doesn't answer, he just stares forwards as I am, not knowing the answers himself yet alone being able to explain everything to me.

"You told me he was dead."

"I thought he was."

"How could you get that wrong? How?" I ask him angrily. I know it's not his fault. I know I shouldn't be blaming him and yet I can't stop myself.

"I'm sorry." Nick tells me.

"Me too." I answer as there's another silence, nothing but our erratic breathing can be heard.

"Everything is going to be okay, we-" he starts to reassure me as I interrupt him.

"No Nick, everything is not going to be okay! You can't just keep on saying that and hoping it will come true because it's not the truth!"

I can see he's stunned by my outburst but I don't stop.

"Now he's out there and he can do anything and there's nothing we can do to stop him." I tell him quietly as we both look at each other.

"Maybe he won't try anything." Nick tells me but it's clear he doesn't believe the words he's saying.

"He is alive, Nick. And he knows that we left him for dead. He could do anything. Maybe revenge, maybe go to the police." I worry.

"He won't go to the police, he'd have to tell them what he tried to do and there's no way he's going to do that." He tries to tell me, thinking it would settle me but it just confirmed my worst fear.

I'd rather he went to the police. I'd rather I be put in jail. I'd rather anything than have to come face to face with him again if he wants revenge.

I know I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I just know the next time he sees me, he'll kill me.

"Nick, can you just leave please?" I ask him calmly, knowing I need to be alone before I get angrier and end up saying things I'll regret.

"You can't push me away." He tells me.

"I'm not." I say. "I just need some time to myself, please?"

"Okay." He reluctantly agrees after a long silence as he gives in. "Promise you'll call me if you need anything. I'll just go to work then and you'll call me or text me or come and get me if anything happens?"

"Yeah."

As he leaves, I slump down onto the sofa before searching the cupboards, in desperate need of the only thing I feel can maybe, just maybe make this situation better... in my head at least.

I look. I look. And I look.

None.

Quickly, I grab my keys as I leave the flat, hoping that I could find somewhere that sells what I want at this time.

Leaving Dev's corner shop, I quickly tuck away the bottle of vodka in my bag as I walk back to the flat.

I know it's wrong. I know I should just go to the bistro but I can't. I just need to forget.

Walking down the street, my mind is so focused on getting drunk that I nearly miss my name being called. As I turn around, I find myself coming face to face with Robert.

"What do you want?" I ask him, tired of his constant empty threats of what would happen if I didn't convince Nick to let him buy half of the bistro.

"I was just going to say that times up." He says casually before beginning to walk off, towards the bistro.

"What do you mean?" I quickly ask him even though I know exactly what he means. It's the moment I've been dreading.

"I've given you far more than 24 hours Carla. I'm going to go and ask Nick one last time to let me invest in the bistro. If he says yes, then everything's fine. If not, well..." He pauses, leaning closer to me and lowering his voice. "He'll find out your dirty, little secret."

I barely have time to think as he runs quickly over to the bistro and I know I have to stop him or do something, anything. Anything to stop him from telling Nick.

As I rush over, I trip slightly, hurting my ankle in the process as I'm forced to stop and lean against the wall until I'm able to continue towards the bistro.

I know there's no time. I know I'm too late. I know he will know by now. He will hate me by now.

I push open the bistro door as I slip through.

I look towards where Robert and Nick are standing by the bar and I can't believe what I see.

No.

This can't be happening.

He wouldn't.

My mind is overrun with so many different thoughts all at once as I approach them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask them both.

"Well... I believe Nick here is just making our new business deal official." He says, waving the contract in his hand at me as I stand, unable to believe what I'm seeing.

"Nick? Please tell me he's joking." I look at him as he looks down, almost ashamed.

"Afraid not. You're looking at the new owner of 50% of the bistro."

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I hope it's all understandable and you liked it. Thank you if you've left a review on any of the chapters so far! They make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is only short, I hope you enjoy it. I'm so sorry I completely forgot to upload it yesterday.**

I stare at Nick, unable to believe what I just heard, silently begging for him to explain, to tell me it's not true.

"Nick?" I repeat, unable to believe he would betray me like this. We'd agreed that he wasn't going to sell. Even though he doesn't know the real reason I don't want him having an investment, we both agreed and made this decision as a couple.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise?" Robert says as he leaves, laughing.

"I thought we decided-" I start.

"I know, it's just that he- he made me a good deal." He tells me but I can tell he's hiding something from me. He wouldn't just sell half of his business because that he was offered a lot of money.

"You should have talked to me first."

"I know but-" he starts to try to explain but I interrupt him, still unable to believe that he would betray my trust.

"No, you don't know. Otherwise, you would've talked to me about it. I thought we were getting married and we agreed to make these kind of decisions together Nick."

"I'm sorry." He apologises but I can't even find the words to say, so, instead, I just walk out of the bistro, heading over back to my flat.

It's not so much the fact that he's sold part of the bistro to Robert that's bothering me. He doesn't know about what happened between us so he'd have no reason to hold a grudge against him but it's the fact he didn't tell me.

As I walk up the stairs to the flat, I can't help but feel slightly light headed. Nevertheless, I carry on and try to disregard it.

Not long after I enter the flat, a Nick arrives too but we don't say a word to each other.

I can see the looks he's giving me, the looks of concern and regret. I can see how bad he feels but I just can't bring myself to give in and forgive him, not yet.

I stand up from the sofa we've both been sitting on separate sides of for a while now but, as I do, I start to feel dizzy again.

I walk.

I can't see.

I can't breathe.

It's blurry.

It's dark.

It's scary.

I feel a harsh thud as my body falls to the floor and I drop out of consciousness.

 **Thank you for reading. I kind of tried to use my own experiences of fainting at the end. Please review to let me know what you think and if you liked it as I didn't get many last time. Let me know what you think about why it is hat Nick let Robert buy into the bistro and why Carla's fainted as I'm really interested to see what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So there are a couple of twists in this story. I feel like where I'm taking this story will be quite unpopular but I'm just going to go with it anyway. If I'm being honest, I'm quite unhappy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

"I think she's waking up." I hear a familiar voice say loudly as I slowly open my eyes and adjust to my surroundings, seeing the small white hospital room I'm enclosed in.

"Nick?"

"I'm here, don't worry. You're okay." Nick helps me to sit up slowly against the pillows as I lie on the hospital bed.

"What happened?" I ask him, rubbing my head attempting to soothe the pain radiating from it.

"You fainted." He explains to me.

"What am I doing here?"

Before he even gets a chance to answer, a doctor enters the room as she looks at the clipboard in her hand.

"Mrs Connor, I'm Doctor Matthews. We've just received your blood work and we have managed to work out the reason of your dizziness." She walks round to the opposite side of my hospital bed to Nick.

"Stress?" I ask, expectantly.

"Not stress." She says mysteriously which just leaves me worried.

"What is it then?" I ask, the concern across both Nick's face and mine obvious.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. You're pregnant!" She says excitedly as I feel completely speechless, unable to say anything.

Luckily, Nick manages to salvage the words that I've been desperate to speak.

"It seems she's around two months. Congratulations!" She says chirping before exiting the room.

I look to Nick as a smile is spread across his face. I'm two months pregnant, it's his. It's too long to be Roberts.

"Wow." I say, leaning back, attempting to get my head around what I'd just heard.

I was thinking all kinds of things in my head. I was wondering if I was ill, whether it was life threatening. And yet, I don't feel relieved.

I don't have the smile that Nick has. I don't feel the relieved feeling that Nick has. I don't want this baby like Nick does.

"I can't believe it." He says, taking hold of my hand as he runs his fingers over mine.

"Me neither." I say, putting on a small smile.

"In less than a year, we are going to be parents." He tells me, still playing with my hand. I can see the joy in his face, the excitement, the hope.

I just can't bring myself to ruin it for him.

"Yeah." I end up replying, distantly as he leans over to hug me and I put on a smile.

I can't bring myself to tell him. I don't want this baby. When I lost my baby girl, it hurt, so much and I thought I'd never recover from that because I loved her. I still do love her.

But now, I don't feel anything.

It may be Nick's baby but it isn't mine. Maybe biologically but I don't feel love for it, I don't feel anything at all for it.

It's like it isn't there.

As I look up at Nick lying on the bed next to me while stroking my hair, I can see how happy he is.

All I can imagine is how crushed he'd be if he found out. If he found out about Robert. If he found out about my true feelings.

I can't lose him.

I just know I don't have a choice. I need to just keep my mouth shut and hope for the best, for Nick's sake.

 **Thank you for reading. I'd really appreciate it if you could leave review if you have the time? Thank you for all the lovely ones so far! There will be more on Carla's feelings towards the pregnancy and Robert and Jamie so hopefully you will like what is to come.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you like it. I think it's kinda long but oh well.**

"What are you doing dressed and out of bed? You need to be taking it easy sweetheart." Nick gently leads me over to the sofa.

"Nick I'm pregnant, not an invalid." I sigh in annoyance.

"I know I just want to make sure you're okay." He says sweetly, running his hand through my hair as it just heightens my feelings of guilt. "What do you want for breakfast?" He offers.

"No, don't worry. I'll grab something on the way." I start to get up from the sofa before he stops me.

"On the way to where?" He gives me a disapproving look.

"Work?" I say, casually as I continue to go to the bedroom as Nick, once again, blocks my way.

"Why are you going to work? You only fainted yesterday and you are carrying our baby." I can hear the worry in his voice but it just annoys me more.

"Nick I can't afford to take anymore time off, especially for stupid reasons like that. And you do realise I'm only two months pregnant. What am I meant to do? Start my maternity leave now?" I say, trying to keep calm although I know I'm snapping but I can't help but snap.

"Carla, we can't take any chances, especially given everything that's happened in the past-" he suddenly stops as he sees the hurt etched across my face.

"So you think I'm incapable? That's what you're saying." I instantly put words in his mouth, unable to contain my feelings.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that, darling." He tries to put his arms around me as I shrug them off.

"I know exactly how you meant it." He continues to give me a look of confusion and I know I'm overreacting but I still don't stop. "I lost my baby girl therefore I'm too incapable, too weak of having a healthy baby."

"No Carla wait." I hear Nick's pleas as I grab my bag and leave the flat, hastily heading over to the factory.

* * *

"Are you not clocking off for lunch then?" Aidan asks me as I sit at my desk in the office, Aidan, Kate and Johnny standing near by.

"Yeah I probably will once I've finished this." I tell him, referring to the work I was currently trying to get through on the computer.

"Well we were all planning on heading to the rovers for a bite to eat, care to join?" He asks me as they all look at me.

"No, I've got a lot to-" I start as Johnny interrupts.

"Look Carla I know you have a right to be mad still but we all do work together and we are all family. Come on, join us?" He pleads as I see Kate's hopeful face and realise that I have to try and move on.

"I can't right now. I think I should probably pay Nick a visit, I was a bit of a cow to him this morning to be honest. But I'll definitely come another time, just not today." I answer honestly as they all smile, seeming satisfied with my answer.

* * *

Not long after they left, I decide to go and find Nick, so quickly leave the factory, locking up before I go.

As I walk down the street, I'm so distracted mentally preparing how I'm going to apologise to him when he only cares until I suddenly crash into someone.

"Sorry, I was miles away-" I start to apologise before I look up, only for my eyes to meet Robert's.

"Something on your mind?" He asks, smugly as I scowl before attempting to walk past.

"Someone needs to learn there manners." Robert scoffs at me as he blocks my way.

"Leave me alone. You got what you wanted, didn't you?" I say, ngrily reffering to the bistro.

"It took a lot of effort to get it though." He says with a grin on his face as I look at him, in confusion. "Oh... did Nick not tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I can't help but feel unsettled at his tone and his overbearing, gloating manner.

"You'll have to ask him." He says, walking off.

I quickly rush over towards to Victoria Court flats, anxious to know just what it is that Robert was talking about. So many different possibilities go through my mind as I wonder whether Nick knows more about Robert and I than he's letting on.

Opening the door I come face to face with an apologetic Nick.

"I'm sorry about this morning." He instantly says to which I would have stopped him and apologised myself but I still have Roberts words sounding throughout my ears as I decide to just be straight with him, for once.

"Why did you sell Robert half the bistro?"

Silence.

"I- I told you. He made a good deal." Nick tries to reason with me but I can see it in his face. I know he's not being truthful and, though I've still got so much I haven't been honest with him with, I can't help but feel betrayed.

"That's not the impression I got off him," I tell him as he looks shocked.

"You spoke to him?" He asks, agitated.

"Yes." I reply bluntly as I fear the emotions he's showing our jealousy. No. They can't be. He can't know. He would've told me.

"I didn't want to tell you this and then I was going to, I swear but you didn't need anymore stress." He starts to ramble before I cut him off.

"Nick, just tell me."

"I didn't want you to worry." He pauses as I stare at him, fearing the worst. Knowing that there are so many different things that he could say and so many of them would end up with me being alone again with a baby I don't even think I want.

"Nick." I beg him because I can't deal with it anymore I just need to know what it is.

"Robert hired Jamie."

 **Thank you for reading. I know that ending was really bad but I had no idea how to end it TBH. More will be explained in the next chapter which should be a direct continuation. Please leave a review if you have the time to let me know what you think of the story so far, what you'd like to happen and about the whole Robert hiring Jamie thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologise for the state of this chapter. More apologies to come after (aren't you all lucky)...**

"Wha- what?" I stutter, completely overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. He said he hired him to scare us into letting him buy into the bistro. I don't know the details or how he knew you'd be in there or whether he even knows what Jamie tried to do or about what you did." He rambles on as I go to sit down, not wanting to believe this.

That he is capable of this.

I look up at Nick as he talks, trying to decipher from the expression on his face whether he's pretending or if he truly doesn't know the truth. The whole truth.

"Why?" I ask, bluntly.

"Like I said, he wanted to scare us because I refused to sell him half the bistro." He tells me, clearly taken aback.

"So wh-why did you sell? I don't understand Nick." I admit.

"He told me how he paid Jamie to scare you and he said that if I didn't give him half the bistro for the price I did then he would persuade Jamie to pay you another visit. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry." I struggle for breath as I try to take in what he's saying.

I can't believe it. I should've known that Nick wouldn't have sold half the bistro to Robert if I wasn't okay with it. I should've trusted him.

"Does he know? Do you think he knows about Jamie? Is he bluffing or is he still in contact with him? What if he's awake? Oh god what if Jamie's awake." I start to panic as I bring my knees up to my chest, hugging my arms around them before he comes over and places his arms gently around my frame.

"Sweet heart, it's okay. It's okay." He soothes me as I shake uncontrollably, unable to see anything but his face in my mind.

"It's not, Nick. Stop saying that." I snap. "You can't say that it's okay because it's not. It's really not. Anything could happen, Nick. Jamie could come back and try to finish what he started or he could remember and he could go to the police. I could get sent down. Everything is not going to be okay!"

Before I know it, he has put his arms around me again and just runs his fingers through my hair as he holds me close to his body, rocking me gently back and forth.

"Shhh." He says, gently as we lie back on the sofa, saying nothing as no words are needed.

All we need is each other.

 **I'm sorry that was so small and bad to be honest. I'm also really sorry I didn't update last week but I had a lot going on and just couldn't get round to it. I'm very quickly losing both motivation for this FIC and time to write so please review to let me know if you are still interested in this and want me to carry on? I'm still going to try with weekly updates but I'm going on holiday and have exams so apologies for when I don't. I'm not sure whether I'm going to keep this as being regularly updated or switch it with another or just regularly update One Year so, like I said, please tell me what you want and any suggestions are welcome although I won't necessarily do them as I am losing motivation. Thank you so much. Please please please review? (Sorry for the essay).**


	17. Chapter 17

**There is a couple of weeks fast forward between the last chapter and this one and Carla's now around three months pregnant. Sorry for how long it's been since the last update. As I said on One Year, I've been on holiday and really busy lately.**

Nick looks up, shocked as I, surprisingly chirpily, walk out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for work.

"You alright?" I ask him, laughing slightly at his shocked expression.

"Yeah, are you?" He asks, surprised by the sudden change of mood evident in me.

"Better than ever." I tell him.

"You do know, you don't need to pretend with me." He tells me sweetly as I smiles.

"I know but Nick you're right. It's been weeks now and there hasn't been any sign of Jamie. I need to move on instead of worrying and looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life." I explain, sipping the cup of coffee that Nick had made for me.

"Well, I'm glad. But just remember, I'm here and if you do ever struggle then just remember that. You can come to me any time you want. You know that, right?" He walks towards me, lovingly tucking a few strands of hair behind my ears and kissing my lips sweetly.

"Yeah I know." I respond, smiling gratefully.

"I love you Carla Connor." He tells me, looking into my eyes.

"And I love you Nicky Tilsley." I say as he kisses me once again, before I pull away. "I'd better go to work before we get... too distracted." I laugh before heading towards the door.

"Mm I suppose. I'll miss you." He tells me as I grab my bag ready to leave the flat.

"I'll miss you too." I reply, smiling the first genuine smile to form on my face in a long time.

* * *

"How's it going beautiful?" I feel a smile grace my lips as Nick walks into the office.

"It's going well. Well, I'd much rather be at home with you and this little one but I've got to face the music at some point, ey?" I tell him, gesturing to my stomach where a small bump has begun to form.

"Mm." He agrees, leaning in and kissing me.

"Carla? Can you check over this- oh Nick hi. You alright?" Johnny says awkwardly as he walks in. The atmosphere at the factory was still tense but we're trying to make things work.

"Yeah, fine thanks." Nick replies, instantly letting go of me and looking at me, waiting for a response.

"Umm yeah sure." I say, looking at Nick for reassurance.

"I need to get back to the bistro anyway." Nick explains. "I'll see you two back at home, okay?"

He kisses me before leaving as I see the confused expression on Johnny's face.

"Two?" He asks, clearly surprised by the insinuation accidentally made by Nick.

"Yeah, two." I confirm as I sit back down at my desk, beginning to check over the folder that Johnny brought me.

"Well congratulations. I had no idea." He tells me.

"Yeah we haven't actually told anyone yet so we'd appreciate it if this just stayed between us for now." I smile, slightly, unable to hide the apprehension in my voice at people finding out.

"You do want this, don't you?" He asks me suddenly as I look up at him.

"What do you mean? I mean yeah of course I do. Yeah." I say, defensively.

"Right." He says, vaguely. "You do know Carla, it's okay if you don't." Johnny continues, reaching for my hand with both a concerned and comforting look on his face, but I harshly take my hand away from his.

"I'm fine. Have you seen the folder for the Matthew's order?" I attempt to change the subject, anxious for Johnny to not discover anything more.

 **I hope it's okay. Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time. I've been really struggling with Fear motivation lately and reviews brighten up my day and mean that I'm likely to update quicker hopefully. The updates are probably going to be a lot slower soon as I have got a lot of exams, like I said before.**


End file.
